


missing scene from The Real Thing

by sevenfists



Series: Sid/Geno Tumblr ficlets [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfists/pseuds/sevenfists
Summary: He was dying to know, obviously he was dying to know; obviously he knew something had happened, with the way Geno and Sid kept looking at each other, andholding handslike that, which Sidney had never seen them do. And kissing on the couch, and Sid looking like he was up in the clouds, just totally gone, like his feet were floating at least a kilometer above the earth.





	missing scene from The Real Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Real Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474754) by [sevenfists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfists/pseuds/sevenfists). 



> A missing scene set near the end of the story, after Geno goes home and leaves Sid and Sidney on the couch together.

He was dying to know, obviously he was dying to know; obviously he knew something had happened, with the way Geno and Sid kept looking at each other, and _holding hands_ like that, which Sidney had never seen them do. And kissing on the couch, and Sid looking like he was up in the clouds, just totally gone, like his feet were floating at least a kilometer above the earth.

But he knew Sid wouldn’t want to talk about it yet, not right after Geno left. He was probably still freaking out about whatever it was. Even if it was good freaking out—Sidney thought it was probably good freaking out—he would want some time. 

He settled in to wait. Sid was watching golf, which was super boring. Playing it was fun, but watching it was terrible. Sidney held out for maybe twenty minutes before he couldn’t take it anymore and said, “Can we watch something different?“ 

“Hmm?” Sid said. He shifted slightly, and squeezed Sidney’s hip. “Sure, we—why are you watching golf?”

“You put it on!” Sidney said. Good grief. Sid was totally checked out, he was on the _moon_.

“Well, then change the channel,” Sid said, infuriatingly reasonable.

Sidney rolled onto his hip to grab the remote from the coffee table, and then rolled back into Sid’s arms. “Will you tell me about it later?”

“Yeah,” Sid said. He kissed the back of Sidney’s neck. “Later.”

Sid brought it up finally after dinner, when they were putting leftovers away and loading the dishwasher. Geno was a decent cook, but Sid was way better. His food was actually really good, and there were always side dishes and fancy salads with lots of toppings, and Sidney could barely chop an onion. He felt like he was an entire person, complete and fully formed, but he was going to change so much in the next ten years. It was weird to think about.

“Hey,” Sid said. He bumped the dishwasher closed with his hip. “What’s up?“

“Just thinking,” Sidney said.

Sid raised his eyebrows. His hair was starting to go gray, a few strands here and there toward the front. They weren’t the same person at all. 

“Come on,” Sid said. “I’ll tell you what I talked about with Geno.”

He took a pint of ice cream from the freezer, and they sat at the kitchen table to eat it straight from the carton, passing a spoon back and forth.

“I wonder if our sweet tooth ever goes away,” Sidney said.

Sid laughed. “Probably not.” He dug around in the carton and fished out a peanut butter cup. He stared down at it, resting there on the spoon. “Geno, uh. He told me—well.”

Sidney realized he was holding his breath, and forced himself to exhale.

“He said he loves me,” Sid said, and laughed a little. He glanced up and met Sidney’s eyes and shoved the spoon in his mouth.

Sidney bit his lip, trying to hold back the totally goofy smile he could feel trying to break loose.

“Shut up,” Sid said, and kicked him gently beneath the table.

“Well, come on,” Sidney said. “Did you honestly think he didn’t?”

Sid shrugged. He dug into the carton again, his forehead wrinkling.

“The first night I got here,” Sidney said, “when he came over, he was so—he didn’t even notice me, he was too busy making sure you hadn’t gotten a concussion boiling water, or whatever.”

“Don’t,” Sid said.

“No, shut up,” Sidney said. “I was here with him alone while you were away for Christmas, okay? He checked his phone, like, every ten minutes, and I could always tell when he had a text message from you, because he would start smiling like a lunatic. He was so happy just to get a text from you. It’s kind of gross, okay? He really loves you a lot. He’s just dumb.” 

He reached over and took the ice cream from Sid’s hands. Sid didn’t fight him. He looked like he was having some feelings. Sidney ignored him, and dug out the big chunk of peanut butter cup Sid had been going for.

“I had a hard summer,” Sid said, really quietly. Sidney knew he hadn’t told anyone, and probably hadn’t even admitted it to himself.

“Yeah,” Sidney said. He offered the spoon, and Sid took it from him and ate the peanut butter cup. “I know you did. But it’s better now, right?“

Sid nodded, his mouth full of chocolate.

“Isn’t it?” Sidney said. He felt dumb, but—this was his future. He wanted Sid to be happy. He wanted everything to turn out okay.

“If I talk about this, I’m going to start crying,” Sid said. “I’ve already cried enough today to get me through the next five years.”

Sidney grinned. “Yeah, okay.” He watched Sid take a deep breath and scoop out another spoonful of ice cream. He knew Sid wanted him to let it go. But he couldn’t let it go; he needed to hear Sid say it. “Sid,” he said, “can you just—is it better now?”

Sid looked at him for a few long seconds. He held out the spoon, and Sidney leaned in and sucked the ice cream from it.

“He’s everything to me,” Sid said. “He’s the best thing—” His voice cracked, and he blinked a few times and shook his head.

“Okay,” Sidney said. He scooted his chair in closer and put his head on Sid’s shoulder. 

Sid’s hand settled on his back. “He’s worth it to me. Even the bad parts. I wouldn’t—even the worst days. I wouldn’t give that up.”

“Okay,” Sidney said. He sat up, and took the spoon out of Sid’s hand. “I get to finish the ice cream, right? My metabolism’s faster. I need the calories.”

“Sure,” Sid said. He still looked a little watery, but he was smiling now. “It’s all yours.”


End file.
